Cursed By Beauty
by wildatheartblonde
Summary: Troy Bolton doesn't love girls, he uses them. He has plenty of girls in his brothel, including Gabriella Montez, that he loves using. What he doesn't expect though is how it feels for someone other than himself to use Gabriella. Setting like Sucker Punch, characters from High School Musical. TxG
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella sat on her "bed" and brushed through her long, black hair. She could barely call a filthy mattress on the floor a bed, but she wasn't complaining. At least she wasn't in Bolton's bed. She shivered and continued to brush her hair. She had been living like this for four years now. It all started after her parents gave her away when she was fifteen. A court ruled Gabriella insane after her parents filed false paperwork. Lies upon lies upon lies… After the court declared Gabriella criminally insane, even though she had never committed a crime in her life, she was brought here to what appeared to be an asylum. However, with the amount of connections the owner of the building had, the "asylum" was now a brothel. Troy Bolton had enough money to keep his clients, and the cops quiet. The girls he owned didn't dare say anything because they had nowhere else to go, so this beat becoming a prostitute in the streets; Besides Bolton was known for killing girls attempting to escape.

The outside of the building was what a normal asylum looked like; Gray, dark, dreary and worn. It was gated, of course and the front read "Birchwood Asylum". The outer appearance would fool anyone who drove by, not that many people did. In the building lobby, everything was still set up to look like a hospital. A few corridors also were staged to look like hospital hallways. Random gurneys lined the hallways and scrubs were hung up on a coat rack by the nurse's station. This was all a cover up though for the real horror happening behind the closed double doors at the end of the main corridor.

Gold, deep red, smoke and alcohol greeted anyone who entered. Poles, lights and a stage were all set up, each highlighting a dancing girl; one on each of the six poles and at least four on stage. All kinds of men drank and smoked while watching Bolton's "toys" perform, trying to win satisfaction from their keeper; Old men, young men all alike, their eyes gleaming with untamed lust. As the enchanting music played, girls stripped and danced, and Troy sat back in his private booth, a drink in one hand, a cigar in the other, girls lying across his lap so his image would be maintained.

Troy looked not amused. He motioned for one of his waitresses to get him another drink. As soon as the drink touched his hand, he brought it up and downed it. Pushing the girls off of him, he walked towards the right of the stage, to the entrance of the dressing rooms. All of his girls were supposed to be working tonight, and they had all shown up, all except one.

Troy burst through the door that was labeled "Gabriella".

"GABRIELLA!" He yelled through the room, looking through the mountains and racks of costumes Gabriella had. As soon as the sound reached her ears, she shot up from behind a clothes rack. She trembled slightly at the look on Troy's face. He was mad, very mad.

She stammered as she walked up to him, "Mr. Bolton…I…I'm so sorry…I didn't realize…"

"You didn't realize what: That it's almost 11 fucking 30 at night and you were SUPPOSED to be out on the floor by 10?!" He brought his hand back quickly and slapped her across the face. The force knocked her to the ground.

_Don't cry Gabriella, you'll ruin your makeup and it'll take even longer for you to get out there…_

"I'm…sorry…I just checked the schedule…I thought I was off tonight with Cassie. When I saw she wasn't in her room…I checked…and…we both were working…" She tried to pull herself together. Even though she was used to this, it still hurt, a lot.

Troy bent down and took her by the arm gently, helping her up. He wiped her face free of the few tears that had escaped her eyes. She winced at his touch. "Shh…" He cooed.

"It's ok; you can have the night off." He smirked. She looked at him, confused. Troy never gave nights off unless he was exhausted (which was rare) or he was busy with new "toys". As she tried to figure out his reasoning, he grabbed her ass and pulled her close to him. He held her there tightly and suddenly she realized: she had the night off from the floor, but not…

"It's ok, sweetheart," he repeated. "My room, tonight, 2:30. DO NOT be late." He pulled her in and gave her a hard kiss on the lips, the released her. As he left, he turned around in the door and smiled,

"You know what to wear, right?" Gabriella nodded. "That's my girl." And with that, he was gone.

Gabriella sat down and sighed. She looked in the mirror and started fixing her makeup. She was Troy's favorite toy, always had been. All the girls knew it, too. Some of the girls were even jealous that Gabriella received extra attention. It wasn't that Troy treated her better. She just ended up in his bedroom a lot more often than the other girls. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't even seen another girl in Troy's personal quarters except when he needed a drink or food. She didn't know why the other girls were jealous though. Troy Bolton was physically gorgeous. If he weren't such an asshole and he was a normal person, Gabriella might have seen herself with him. His blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, his muscles…his career though was such a turn off. She wanted nothing to do with him, but she couldn't leave. She wasn't sure why she was Troy's favorite either…

Gabriella finished perfecting her makeup and stood up to make sure she could find her special "Troy outfit". Troy told her when she first wore this special outfit on stage that she was so sexy in it that he wanted to be the only person that saw her in it. Therefore, it was what she would wear every time Troy wanted her for the night. As she searched for it, Cassie came into the dressing room.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you we were working tonight! Where have you been? Troy is going to freak out!" As she spoke, she walked to her makeup stand and reapplied lipstick. Gabrielle continued to look through her clothes.

"He already found me…and I'm off the floor tonight." Cassie froze and looked at Gabriella through the mirror. Cassie knew what those words meant and how much Gabriella hated saying them. Cassie had never been to Troy's room, but she knew from what Gabriella told her: Troy was aggressive normally, but when Gabriella was in trouble, he was even worse. He took out his anger on her. Cassie knew it was going to be a terrible night for Gabi.

"Gabi…I'm sorry. It'll be ok. It's just for tonight…" Cassie placed her lipstick on her vanity and walked over to hug Gabriella. "Maybe, with the new girls coming in next week, Troy will find a new favorite and you'll be off the hook."

As Gabriella hugged Cassie back, she didn't notice she was crying. She pulled away, and sniffed. "Yeah…hopefully…" Gabriella smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Dammit, I just redid this!" She laughed, trying to lighten to situation. Cassie smiled sympathetically.

"Well, you know you can use any of my makeup. I'll tell the girls why you won't be in the room tonight. I'm sorry again Gabi. Good luck." Gabriella walked to the door and gave Cassie another quick hug.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be ok." She smiled as Cassie walked down the hallway back to the main room. Before she walked out, a man walked in, grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her furiously. She kissed back. Gabriella sighed. This was their life. She closed the dressing room door and looked at the clock. It was only 12:06. She had just enough time to get in a quick nap before she had to see Troy. She pulled together the last pieces of her outfit and laid back in a recliner chair in the corner of the room.

Gabriella knew sleeping could be dangerous, but she was so tired. So she set her alarm for 2 AM, and closed her eyes, dreaming of being anywhere but here. Anywhere where Troy Bolton didn't exist.

Gabriella woke with a start to the sound of the alarm blaring. She rolled over, turned it off and sat up. Looking around everything was the same as when she fell asleep. She was still in the brothel, she was still to meet Troy in 30 minutes and she still had to act like she liked it. Gabriella stood up, stretched and walked over to her vanity where he outfit was laid out. A tight black, lace corset, with a garter, stockings, a black choker and high heels. It was typical lingerie but for some reason, Troy loved it when she wore it, and she hadn't worn it in a while. She knew tonight was going to be long and tiring.

By the time she pulled on the outfit, fixed her hair and makeup, and put on perfume, it was 2:20. Gabriella walked down to the hallway where Troy's room was. As she walked, other girls were making out with men all over the place, probably all making their way to the private rooms. Other girls noticed her and saw what she was wearing. When they recognized it, the glares began. All the other girls knew she was going to see Troy.

Gabriella finally made it to Troy's room. No one was around. Troy's room was in a private corridor. Gabriella took a deep breath and lifted her hand. She knocked three, slow times and then waited, for what was going to be one of the worst nights of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All (:

I haven't written FanFic since about 6th grade, and I remember loving it so here is my new one! Thank you to all who read and reviewed the first chapter of "Cursed By Beauty". I just want to let you know that Troy and Gabriella will end up together, eventually. Also, it might take a several chapters for them to do so. I like long FanFic so; I'm going to try to make this one as long as possible without dragging it out. Anyway, reviews are appreciated! Hope you continue to read. Now, without further ado, here is chapter 2 of "Cursed By Beauty"…

…

***Click* **

Gabriella drew in a long, silent breath as she heard the lock on Troy's door begin to turn. A few seconds later, Troy stood before her looking her up and down as she looked at the floor. She had to play the innocent girl tonight because she was in trouble for missing her shift. She couldn't fight back or get snappy like she sometimes got away with.

"I'm here Mr. Bolton. On time, just like you asked." Gabriella continued to look at the floor as she addressed him.

"Give me a little spin…" he replied and he motioned with his finger for Gabriella to turn around. She slowly turned around so he could see her. She felt his eyes trail over her body as she spun. She had to snap herself out of it. If she wasn't good, Troy would continue to make her come back until he was satisfied.

"Damn, you're so fucking beautiful."

She looked up at him. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "What?"

"I said 'Damn, you're so fucking sexy'" he said coolly and smug. She knew that's not what he said but she let it go. No sense in arguing with him. Not tonight.

Troy left the door open as he walked back to his bed. Gabriella let herself in and closed the door behind her. She really didn't want to be here and thought about making a run for it as she shut the door. One glimpse of the handgun Troy had on his nightstand though, scared Gabriella to death. She had never seen one of his guns. She had heard about them and she'd heard them echo through the hallways when a business deal went bad, but she had never been in the same room with one. She started to get nervous.

Troy saw her looking at it and picked it up.

"It's nice, huh? Took it off of one of my late business colleagues. He wasn't going to need it anymore." He laughed cynically at his little "joke". Gabriella slowly made her way to the bed and sat down.

"Why are you being so shy tonight?" Troy asked, placing the gun into his nightstand drawer. A look of relief must have crossed Gabriella's face.

"Oh, sweetheart," Troy started as he sat close to her. He proceeded by kissing her neck.

"I would never use that on you, unless of course…you deserve it." Troy whispered the last part into her ear. Gabriella tensed up in his embrace. Troy only threated when he was really mad. He would seem calm, but as soon as he was able to take out his anger, he didn't hold back. There was no telling what he was going to do to her tonight.

Troy continued to kiss down Gabriella's neck, reaching her collarbone and shoulder. As much as Gabriella hated it, Troy was the only attractive man she had had sex with in a long time, and it did feel good, no matter what the circumstances were. She let out a small moan as she felt Troy's soft lips trail down her shoulder. He knew right where her sweet spots were and it made her angry.

Troy then stopped, stood up and took off his shirt and pants. Lying back on the bed, he smirked.

"Since you missed your shift tonight, you get to strip for me. Now." His last word was forceful and it let Gabriella know that she didn't have any way out of this.

"Music?" Gabriella asked, trying to stall. She didn't know why she was, he wasn't going to release her.

Troy sighed and got up. He put on some of his Arabian relaxation music. It was perfect for the dance Gabriella was about to perform. He lay back down, his eyes growing impatient.

"Happy? Now: dance."

Gabriella obeyed and Troy watched as her body started slowly, and rhythmically moving with the music. Her curves were perfectly displayed, in her tight outfit. She knew just how to move so her long black, curly locks were moving slowly over her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip and moved her hands down her body, making sure to let out a small gasps as her hands went over her breasts.

Troy was going insane. He started to rub his cock through his boxers. As he did, Gabriella started taking off her corset which left her in stockings, a thong, a garter and heels. She continued to move, each move more sensual than the last. She did like dancing, even if it was for Troy Bolton. She lost herself in the moves and moved with the sound of the music.

Troy removed his boxers and it brought Gabriella out of her trance. She knew what this meant: it was time to start on Troy. She sighed quietly to herself and made her way over to him on the bed. She crawled up between his legs and took his hard member in her hand and begun stroking. Troy let out a low growl. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Gabriella worked him.

The next events happened very quickly.

Gabriella started stroking faster, sending Troy into a pure state of ecstasy. Then, a loud knock came at the door. At first, Troy ignored it and motioned for Gabriella to continue. Surly it couldn't be that important, since it was almost 3 in the morning. However, the knocking became more pressing. Troy roared with anger and threw Gabriella off him. She hit the bed and watched him as he quickly got dressed. She wasn't sure if she should just lay there or…she wasn't sure what her other options were. Whoever was at the door needed Troy, now. She became nervous.

"WHAT?!" Troy yelled as he opened the door. A man was standing there, dressed nicely, puffing on a cigar.

"Now, now Troy. Is that how you greet your highest paying client?" The man walked in the room and sat in a chair in the corner. He hadn't noticed Gabriella yet.

"Chad Danforth," Troy's tone had changed significantly.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He asked politely, a hint of bitterness still trailed in his voice, but he wasn't going to turn away his "highest paying client".

"Well…" Chad began, "I came to…is that Scotch? Can I have some?" Troy poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to him, then nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I came to tell you something interesting I overheard some of your toys talking about tonight." He took a sip of his drink and smirked. Troy sat down and stared at him intently. All traces of bitterness gone. He was in his boss mode. Gabriella just laid there, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

"What, pray tell, did you hear my girls discussing?" He was fully intrigued and still fully hard. Chad laughed.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" He looked around the room, as Troy mumbled something unintelligent and tried to cover himself up better.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Chad stood up upon noticing Gabriella and he slowly approached her. Gabriella sat up and looked at Troy. She was used to this kind of attention but she had never met this man before and something inside her told her that he was trouble.

"WE don't have anything. I have my best dancer here, giving me a private show. So if you would kindly tell me what you have to say then let yourself out." Troy was starting to get irritating, but not because he couldn't have Gabriella but because Chad was eyeing Gabriella like a piece of meat.

"Come here, you beautiful creature." Chad sat back down and Gabriella looked at Troy then stood up. She made her way over to Chad and he pulled her down on his lap. She sat there and she could feel he was getting hard. Chad moved his hand up to her neck and gently stroked it.

"You, are exquisite." He breathed. Gabriella shivered and Troy stood up.

"Alright, Mr. Danforth. Finish what you were saying then get out." Troy stared at him intently and watched Gabriella. She was very uncomfortable and he could tell.

"Well," he started as he continued to feel up Gabriella. "Some of the girls were talking about how they were planning to help one of your dancers escape…" Gabriella immediately grew tense.

"Oh really? Who are they going to try to help?" Troy looked amused. The girls knew the consequences.

"They said her name was Isabella? No…Gab…Gabriella. Yeah, someone named Gabriella."

Troy locked eyes with Gabriella immediately. Her heart started racing. She began shaking. Troy's expression was unreadable. It scared her.

"Thank you Mr. Danforth for the information. I'll find some way to pay you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Troy's tone was dead calm. His previous words echoed through Gabriella's mind.

"_Oh, sweetheart, I would never use that on you, unless of course…you deserve it."_

The thought of the gun made her tremble even more. She stood up off of Chad's lap and sat on the bed near Troy, hoping that Chad wouldn't notice the tension in the room.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton." With that, Chad was gone and Gabriella was alone with Troy once again. Gabriella didn't know what to do. She spoke up.

"Mr. Bolton, let me ex…" Troy interrupted her with a sharp slap on her cheek. She held her face and looked down. She knew she was done for.

"DO NOT speak unless spoken to. You know the rules…" Troy stood up. "Gabriella, I've treated you the best way possible. You're my favorite, you know that. Why the hell would you go and betray me like this?" His tone was soft yet stern.

"I wasn't going to leave. Some…some of the girls were asking me if I would want help escaping. I told them no. They…they must be planning something on their own. I swear, I know nothing about it…" She trailed off and looked up at him, trying to read his expression. She couldn't tell if he believed her or not.

Troy thought for a moment. "Get out." Gabriella looked at him, somewhat shocked.

"Mr. Bolton, I have no problem staying and finishing…" Now she was afraid to leave. She didn't know what he was thinking.

"Get. Out," Troy sharply replied.

She could tell he was still thinking. She quickly gathered her clothes and left the room. She ran all the way to her bed. She didn't bother changing or taking off her makeup. She was terrified. She pulled the sheet up over her head and laid there, waiting, for whatever tomorrow would bring. She knew with the news that Chad Danforth had brought, it wasn't going to be good.


	3. Update

***UPDATE***

** Hey guys. So I was super busy today and only completed ½ of chapter 3. I'm really sorry. Also, tomorrow, I leave for the beach for a week and I don't know if I'll have wifi. However, I will write while I'm away, I just won't be able to post until next Sunday. That's sorta bad news. But it's kinda good too because that just means when I get to post the chapters, you'll have several to read (: I hope you like the story thus far and I hope you continue reading. Thank you for all the reviews so far and the followers! I'll post new chapters as soon as I can! Thanks (:**

**- wildatheartblonde**


	4. Update 2

**Hello all,**

** I'm terribly sorry for the delay. As I said in my earlier update, I returned from the beach on Saturday. Unfortunately, I had no time to write. I'm not sure why I thought I would have time, but it was a lot more hectic than I expected it to be. This week is also going to be hectic because I have to meet with my college counselor to make my schedule. I haven't forgotten about you guys and I still am going to finish the story. The delay is just going to be a little longer. I'm really sorry. **

**Deepest apologies,**

**wildatheartblonde**


End file.
